Dragon Heart
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: „ … Hast du schon mal jemanden getroffen und hast das Gefühl gehabt, dass du diese Person schon ein Leben lang vermisst? So als hättest du alles nur geträumt und dann wachst du endlich auf? … " [DragonQueen]


„Ich habe dich nie für jemanden gehalten, der sich bei Nacht und Nebel einfach so davon stiehlt", durchdrang eine sanfte, jedoch tiefe Stimme die rabenschwarze Nacht und die angesprochene Frau zuckte, vor Schreck und Überraschung wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit, zusammen.

„Maleficent", entwich es der Frau erstaunt, die komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war, „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet dich nach unserem letzten Treffen nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder zusehen!"

„Eure Majestät", sagte Maleficent leise und verneigte sich respektvoll vor der kleineren Frau, „Ich habe ebenso wenig damit gerechnet, dass du wieder zu ihm zurückgehen wirst nachdem … nachdem was vor ein paar Tagen geschehen ist."

Regina runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt auf die andere Frau zu, was dazuführte, dass sie in das schwache Mondlicht trat und Maleficent so jedoch noch deutlicher erkennen konnte, was sie für ihre heutige Unterweisung tragen würde. Ihr Kleid war kohlrabenschwarz und weit von ihren üblichen Kleiderschnitten entfernt. Es war aufreizend. Provokativ. Geradezu einschüchternd und doch drückte es, in gewisser Weise, Einsamkeit und Trauer aus. Aber auch Entschlossenheit. Stärke. _Macht_. Vor allem Macht. Dies würde ihr neues Ich sein. Die Königin. Unnahbar und stark. Nicht so wie Regina. Die schwach war. Die liebte. Die Träumen hinterher jagte und die, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, noch immer zu hoffen wagte. Heute Nacht würde die Königin ihr altes Ich zerstören. Regina würde somit aufhören zu existieren. Ein für allemal. Eine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange riss die Brünette aus ihren Gedanke. „Regina … was hast du vor?", fragte die blonde Hexe mit leiser, drängender Stimme und ließ dabei die dunkelhaarige Königin nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angehen würde. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Maleficent!", sagte die Angesprochene mit einem, für sie untypischen, harschen Tonfall. Der lebhafte Schimmer in den unergründlichen, braunen Augen, der Maleficent vom ersten Augenblick an fesselte, war fast gänzlich verschwunden. Wie eine lodernde Flamme, die langsam aber dennoch stetig erstickt wurde.

„Du willst also wieder zu ihm gehen." Es war keine Frage und Regina wusste es. „Nach all dem was geschehen ist?! Das begreife ich nicht! Du musst nicht zu ihm gehen. Du schuldest ihm nichts!"

Die junge Königin schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und wandte sich den Sternen zu. „Du verstehst das nicht! Du weißt nicht wie es mir jeden Tag in diesen Mauern ergeht! Das beengende Gefühl. Dieser Zwang. Die alles verzehrende Einsamkeit. Rumpelstilzchen gibt mir etwas, dass niemand anderes vermag: Freiheit! Die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden und eigene Wege zu gehen. Ich kann bei ihm so sein wie ich es schon immer wollte ... nämlich ich selbst!"

„Und zu welchem Preis?! Regina, sieh dich an! Das bist nicht du! Rumpelstilzchen macht jemand anderen aus dir! Er zeigt dir nur was er mit Magie tun kann … doch das ist nicht der einzige Weg. Hass. Angst. Wut. Trauer. Diese Emotionen können deine Magie unglaublich stark sein lassen. Jedoch verbraucht es dich auch. Es verändert dich!", warf die blonde Hexe ein und ergriff die kühlen Hände der anderen Frau, ehe sie fortfuhr, „Die Menschen denken, dass wenn man alleine ist, dann muss man automatisch einsam sein. Doch … mit der falschen Person zusammen zu sein … das lässt dich einsam werden. Weder der König noch Rumpelstilzchen können dir das geben, was du suchst, Regina. Es ist nicht der richtige Weg!"

Regina hatte genug. Sie riss ihre Hände aus Maleficents Griff und ballte sie zu Fäusten. „Und was ist der richtige Weg? Kannst du mir das verraten?! Du hast leicht reden. Du hast Macht. Magie. Freiheit! Ist es so verwerflich von mir das gleiche zu wollen?! Und nun sag mir, Maleficent, wenn das nicht der richtige Weg ist … welcher ist es dann?"

Die blonde Hexe trat so dicht an die Königin heran, dass sie dieselbe Luft atmeten. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages änderten sie ihre Augen in bronzefarbende Drachenaugen während kleine Rauchringe aus ihrer Nase austraten. Maleficent konnte regelrecht fühlen wie sich Reginas Gedanken überschlugen und Mutmaßungen anstellten. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sie auf ihre blassen Lippen bevor sie sich wieder einen Schritt von der anderen Hexe entfernte. „Es gibt andere Wege um Freiheit zu erlangen. Um Magie zu nutzen. Glück. Hoffnung. Freude. Ekstase. Leidenschaft … Liebe. Diese Emotionen können Königreiche zu Fall bringen und neue Welten erschaffen. Durch das was ich bin, ein Drache, habe ich sehr viel Hass und Angst von den Menschen erfahren. Einsamkeit und Isolation. Etwas anders kannte ich nicht. Bis du kamst", wisperte Maleficent die letzten Worte leise und legte ihre Hand auf die Wange der Königin, „Wenn ich bei dir bin fühle ich mich nicht mehr so allein."

Eine einsame Träne lief über Reginas Wange und sie spürte wie die andere Hexe diese sanft wegwischte. „Manchmal ist es jedoch besser allein zu sein"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Maleficent leise während sie ihren Arm um die schmale Taille der Königin schlang.

„Niemand kann dich verletzten wenn du allein bist … und nach dem, was mit Daniel …" Regina schloss die Augen und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, „Ich habe Angst, dass ich nie wieder jemanden so lieben kann. Oder überhaupt wieder lieben kann. Ich bin hier gefangen mit dem König und … ihr. Meine Liebe ist nichts weiter als eine Täuschung um zu überleben. Wie kann ich also wissen, dass ich aufrichtig liebe wenn es jemals wieder passieren sollte?"

Die blonde Hexe wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten als ihr etwas in den Sinn kam. Die Art und Weise wie die junge Königin den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Mit so viel Angst und Kummer. Jedoch war da noch etwas. Etwas, das Maleficents Atem stocken ließ. „Was ist der wahre Grund für dein langes Zögern mehr Magie von Rumpelstilzchen zu erlernen? Warum hast du versucht Leopold zu überzeugen, dass keinerlei Gefahr von mir und meinen Untertanen ausgehen würde? Und warum warst du so sauer als du erfahren hast, dass ich ein Geschäft mit Rumpelstilzchen machen will?"

„Ich war nicht sauer … nur besorgt. Du weißt, wie Geschäfte mit ihm ausgehen und außerdem … Prinzessin Aurora kann nichts für deine Gefühle, die du gegenüber ihren Eltern hegst und die Taten, die dich verletzt haben", antwortete Regina ausweichend und wand sich aus Maleficents Griff.

„Regina … die Wahrheit!"

„Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?!", fauchte die brünette Hexe und trat dicht vor Maleficent, „Ich empfinde Dinge, die ich nicht empfinden sollte! Ich gehöre an die Seite des Königs! Ich bin die Gesellschafterin für die kleine Prinzessin und jemand, der das Bett für den König wärmt! Das was ich für dich empfinde, dürfte nicht existieren!" Atemlos stoppte sie ihre Rede und blickte angestrengt in die außergewöhnlichen Augen vor ihr. Ein leibhaftiger Drachenmensch stand vor ihr! Die Zeit verstrich langsam. Sie blickten sich nur an und dann bemerkte Regina es. Das Kribbeln. Die Hitze, die sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Ihr Herz raste. Violetter Rauch umgab sie und Maleficent. „Was …"

Leises Lachen drang an ihre Ohren und Regina hob ihren Blick um der blonden Hexe einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Das ist Magie, Regina. So viel mächtigere Magie als Rumpelstilzchen dir jemals lehren könnte. Spürst du es? Das fühle ich wenn ich bei dir bin. Diese pure Glückseligkeit. Diese allumfassende Freude. Die …" Maleficent stockte. Sie nahm Reginas Gesicht in ihre Hände und spürte wie die andere Frau ihre Arme um ihre Taille schlang, „Die … Liebe", beendete sie leise.

„Was siehst du in mir?", kam es mit brüchiger Stimme von der Brünetten und das erste Mal an diesem Abend, seit sie sich kannten, hatte Maleficent das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein mit ihren Emotionen war. Regina vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Hals. Weiche Lippen streiften ihre Haut.

„Ich sehe dich, Regina. Dich und nur dich. Nicht die Königin. Ich will niemand anderen aus dir machen. Ich möchte dich genauso wie du bist. Ich sehe dich an und erkenne dabei mein fehlendes Stück in dir."

In diesem Moment änderte sich alles. Diese eine Nacht veränderte den Verlauf der vorherbestimmten Geschichte. Nicht nur dieser beiden Frauen. Sondern das Leben von Tausenden veränderte sich. Es vermag oft nur einen kurzen Augenblick des Mutes, der Stärke, und man kann alles verändern. Dieser entscheidende Augenblick kann Kriege verhindern. Kann verhindern, dass Väter in der Schlacht fallen. Dass Kinder ohne Eltern aufwachsen. Dass Königreiche fallen. Ein einziger Augenblick, der genutzt wurde, verändert alles. Das Schicksal wurde neu geschrieben. Und was nun geschah, vermag niemand zu sehen.

„ _Egal wie dunkel der Augenblick ist - Liebe und Hoffnung sind immer möglich." - George Chakiris_


End file.
